The absorption of oil on particles to obtain oil powder has been described, for example in Japanese patent application publication No. JP2010150178. According to this publication, there is provided an antibacterial functional powder composed of porous calcium carbonate and an essential oil.
In addition, International patent application publication No. WO04034791 describes a controlled release composition comprising an essential oil having pesticidal and/or fungicidal properties, a supporting material therefor and means for controlling the release of the essential oil from the supporting material. The composition is in the form of a free flowing powder. The supporting material is one that may be a material, e.g. a powder material, that is capable of absorbing the essential oil to an extent that the resultant mixture is in the form of a free-flowing powder, such as clays and silicas, celites; zeolites. The means for controlling the release of the essential oil from the supporting material is a high molecular weight, low melting wax or solid that is mixed with the support material.